


Cry Out

by seths_dream



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Crying, Dacryphilia, Gags, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sadism, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: "You’re beautiful, but you’re most beautiful when you cry, you know,” Goro says. “You sound so good when you’re in pain.”Kinktober Day 12: Dacryphilia/arousal from tears
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968652
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Cry Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit through the month, but I decided to try and do some Kinktober to try and get my writing muse back. Not sure how many days I'll do, but this was fun! Written in like a half hour with minimal editing, just as a warning. ENJOY SOME FILTH

Akira doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Goro is licking his cheeks, catching the tears on his tongue and humming contemplatively.

“You’re beautiful, but you’re most beautiful when you cry, you know,” Goro says. Akira can’t respond through the ball gag in his mouth, and he tries to shift his body in embarrassment as best he can through his bonds.

His legs are forced up and apart by a spreader bar, his wrists held tight by leather cuffs linked to either side of Goro’s sturdy headboard with barely any give, and he can move his hips a _little,_ but not enough to hide his shameful erection.

“You’re so flushed right here,” Goro says, trailing a single finger down to Akira’s chest. “And _especially_ here…” He trails that finger down further until it’s circling the head of Akira’s cock. Akira flinches and whimpers through the gag even as his cock twitches towards Goro’s touch.

“Ah, I forgot, you’re so sensitive already, aren’t you?”

Forgot _that I’m sensitive already._ If Akira could speak, he’d give Goro a piece of his mind. From the smug look on Goro’s face, he knows it, too. _Already_ is bullshit. Akira has been edged for what feels like endless syrupy hours, trapped on Goro’s bed, beneath Goro’s touch--Goro’s in his head, suffocating his mind and his racing heart and any sense of self he had before Goro pushed him down and reminded him he was _Goro’s_. 

Goro pauses the maddening circles he’s been making around Akira’s retracted foreskin, and Akira could sob with relief--until Goro dips his head down, down, down, and Akira is sobbing with something else. It’s hard to get enough air in through the gag to properly let himself cry when his nose is stuffed up, and he feels lightheaded with the effort. It pushes him further into the floaty, dreamy state he’s barely tipping into. 

“You sound so good when you’re in pain,” Goro pops his mouth off Akira’s cock to say. Akira whimpers--at the words, at the loss of his hot mouth, at _relief_ at the loss of his hot mouth… “Your eyes are all red, Akira-san. Am I making you _sad?”_

Akira muffles a scathing sound against the gag, which turns into a drawn out moan when Goro slides his mouth back down his cock, all the way to the root. His cock twitches even harder, again and again, when Goro stays put instead of bobbing his head and sucks rhythmically, slowly. He’s finally crested the line from painful overstimulation to almost unbearable pleasure, finally, finally, and he’s getting _close_ again. He tries to hitch his hips upwards, but he can’t get the leverage to do so with the spreader bar keeping his legs back. 

Goro sucks harder, Akira almost screams through his gag, his body doesn’t know how to handle these warring sensations, he’s going to--he’s going to--

Goro pulls back, and Akira really does scream. Goro’s laughing at him, wiping more tears from his face and sucking them from his fingers. Goro’s lips are so red, so slick from saliva and Akira’s precome, and he looks devilish. He _is_ a devil, Akira thinks wildly. Getting off on this, something so sick… nevermind that Akira is getting off on this, too.

Or he _would_ be, if he could have his way. His hands fist and then release.

“You’re so pent up,” Goro murmurs. He finally takes his own cock out of his pants and then, after a moment’s consideration, strips out of them entirely. He’s flushed and hard, and Akira feels more saliva build up in his mouth just from the sight of his cock, from the memory of how good it makes him feel, night after night. He rubs the head of his dick along Akira’s left cheek, smearing a drop of precome with the fresh tears dripping from the corner of Akira’s eye. “So desperate, aren’t you? Ah, but why bother asking… it’s not like you can respond. Besides, I can _see_ how desperate you are. There’s no way you can hide yourself like this, after all.” He pulls back and taps at the steel of the spreader bar, sending vibration through the metal and to Akira’s ankles. The aching loss of the heavy heat of his cock leaves Akira’s cheek cold and a little sticky. 

Akira’s feet twitch and he tips his head back. His mind is swimming, stuck between ecstasy and frustration and embarrassment at being laid out here, just for Goro’s eyes, for his pleasure, his body and cock and lube-glistening hole on display just for Goro. 

Goro’s slipping a finger inside him again, now. The last few edges have been purely from Akira’s cock, but he’s still loose and wet inside, enough that Goro’s finger slides in to the hilt with no resistance at all. “So ready for me,” Goro says as he adds another finger, and then another. Akira’s feeling the stretch now, but Goro steadily pumps his fingers in and out without waiting for Akira to adjust, stroking along his inner walls and making Akira drool and whimper around his gag. 

Without a moment’s warning, Goro speeds up and starts fucking Akira in earnest. Akira groans as best he can, tries to writhe towards the touch, away from the touch, he’s isn’t even sure what he wants--and Goro’s fingers are slamming home, hitting him just right, just right, and it’s only been a few minutes but he’s close again, cock twitching and drooling on his stomach. He thrashes his head on the pillow, damp and a little cold with tears and drool and sweat, and it’s filthy but he likes it. Fuck, he likes it, he _loves it._

“Cry for me, Akira,” Goro purrs. “Come on, cry for me, and I’ll make you come.”

 _Make,_ not let. Akira notes the word choice and shudders, sobs a little through his gag. 

“Come on, you can do better than that.” Goro slows his movements. Akira can only stare desperately down at him, locking their eyes together. Goro’s lips are still so _red,_ his cheeks pink, his eyes wild, his smile sharp enough to cut. “I told you to cry for me.”

Then he’s grinding his fingers roughly into Akira’s prostate, twisting hard and leaning his weight into it. Akira _howls,_ thrashes his head again, _screams_ and cries and cries and--

And--

**Author's Note:**

> Does Goro let Akira come? Up to you~


End file.
